The profecy of the fire
by Sunev
Summary: Sasuke return to the village, meets Sakura and ask her to forgive him, but, she didn't react has he thought... what will happen? first fict, please, don't espect much'
1. The returne

I – The Return

- You may go, Sakura.

- With your permission, Tsunade-sama. – I said while closed the door.

I came outside thinking for where should I go. The forest, that is.

Well, I'll introduce my self by the way. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 18 years old. My hair is unusual pink and my eyes green. I'm a medical-ninja, one of the most qualified. My ladder-rank is Jounin and I'm a member of the Kakashi Team. Our last mission was trying to bring back to the village Uchiha Sasuke. It was a totally failure.

The forest… I sit near to a three. I close my eyes and leave my mind fly way.

I return to the reality with an unusual sound. Someone's coming!

Immediately I open my eyes and get up. The sound as stop, but I'm not relaxed. I return to sit, attentive to every sound. I hug myself and close my eyes again. When I open them, the sun was faded way.

I get up and turn a round when I feel a sense that I love.

I don't sense it in a long time ago, but, I'll recognise it in anywhere.

I hear someone getting closer and that someone hug me for behind.

- Sakura…

I feel my body unable to move.

"No, this isn't possible!"

- Gomenasai… Sakura…

"I don't believe this… You're back... Sasuke-kun! You're back!"

My eyes want to cry, but I hold it hardly.

I want to cry, but I don't forgive myself if do. I want to run, but my body doesn't answer.

Something's falling into my long hair.

"It looks like water. Wait! Is he crying?"

- I'm really sorry Sakura. Please, forgive me for all the suffering that I've imposed to you!

- If you're so sorry, why have you done it?

I finally was able to say something! But, was it the right thing to say?

- Sakura…

I take out his arms of my waist and looked at him.

"He's so different!"

- Why have you run away? Why have you almost kill Naruto? Why? To return now and say: "I'm really sorry", is it?

"She's reacting worst than I thought…"

Sasuke was about to answer me when is strongly hit on the face. He falls into his back.

He gets up while say:

- Thinking needed it.

A tear rolled for my face. On the next moment, Sasuke was alone.

Continue on the next chapter…


	2. Love or hate

II - Feelings: hate vs love

I runned the faster as I can. Suddenly I stopped.

"Is he after me?"

The time passed slowly, and with it, a people was coming.

"On a time like this, I'd like to be Hinata..."

Just on that moment I repaired where I was. I closed my hand with lots of strong.

"It was there the last time that I've saw Sasuke-kun before he escape to Orochimaru."

- Sakura, wait!

"Dam nit, just leave me alone!"

I made a seal and disappeared in the middle of the smoke and appear in my room.

Three days after Sasuke-kun return to the village, Tsunade-sama called me. Naruto and Sasuke-kun were there too. I keep myself away of him the faster as I could.

- Now that Sasuke as return, the "Kakashi Team" is able to go on another mission. Kakashi steel recovering for he's injuries, so, he can't go with you 3.

_A few minutes later..._

- Sakura-chan!

I turned a round and saw Naruto running on my direction.

- What's wrong? - I asked.

- I need to talk with you.

- About... - I continued when he reached me.

- Sasuke.

I looked to the floor.

- He's really confused with your reaction with his return.

- ...

- Sakura-chan, you should talk with him.

- Not for now, Naruto. Not for now.

- But, Sakura-chan...

- Naruto, I'm confused too... Give me time!

- You don't have it! - he replied - We'll go in a mission for 5 days! Times up...

- Maybe...

- What's the matter Sakura-chan? Don't you like him anymore?

- As I said you: "I'm confused." I'm not sure of nothing! I waited too long, but... I DON'T KNOW!

He hugged me just like someone hugs a sister.

- I thought that you were punishing Sasuke, but it looks that I was wrong... Can I help you?

I said no with my head.

- Thanks Naruto, but this is something that I have to resolve alone.

- You're late Naruto! - I said.

- Suand, suand.

- Let's moving! - asked Sasuke.

- Yeah, yeah! - agreed Naruto.

_On the fourth day, backing to the village..._

- Tomorrow we'll arrive to the village! - said Naruto - Finally!

I smiled with the happiness of Naruto.

- And why are you so happy? To return to the village or to Hinata? - I provoked.

Naruto's faces start to be red and I laughed.

- Calm down. - I said to him.

- Let's take a break. - said Sasuke a few minutes later.

- Okay. - said Naruto.

I was sited on the top of a rock when suddenly a ninja appeared, putted a kunai on the front of my neck and take me away.

- Let me go! - I screamed while hut him on the stomach, but he didn't.

- Sakura!

- Sakura-chan!

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

- Dam nit, just let me go! - I returned to hut on the guy.

- If you continue to resist like that, I have no choose besides kill you!

"Orochimaru! Wait! This is bad... If he's here, then..."

- Sasuke-kun, don't come! - I screamed - Orochimaru's...

I couldn't end what I was saying because something hut on my head and made me lose the conscious.

I waked up and tried to move a hand: it was tied. The same with the feet.

The place where I was were very well hided.

"Where's Orochimaru?"

I looked for him, but I was alone.

"What should I do? Probably he already caught Sasuke-kun! And he'll kill Naruto by the way!"

- Hey! Sakura!

I looked down and saw a little frog! But I knew him!

- Gamakichi! Where're Naruto and Sasuke-kun? They're alright?

- They're around, trying to find you and they're okay.

- Sasuke-kun can't come here! Orochimaru's the one who kidnapped me! He's trying to catch Sasuke-kun!

- I'll say them that right now! I'll be right back.

"I need to get out of here."

I closed my eyes.

"Focus chakra... Into my hands!"

A few minutes passed and my hands were free. I took a kunai and cut the rope that was tying my feet.

"A passage..."

I was looking for one, when Gamakichi returned.

- They said to you don't be worried.

- Tell me, for where did you passed?

He showed me a really small passage.

"It looks easy..."

I made a seal and said:

- Transform!

When the smoke disappeared, a little frog appeared on the place where I was.

- Good idea! C'mon!

And he entered on the passage. I just looked.

"Is it safe?"

- Hurry up Sakura! It takes at last 5 minutes to across!

"Okay... Here I go..."

- Wait a minute! - I said while entered on the passage.

_Continue on the next chapter..._

Well, that's it! Hope that you liked, and please review!


	3. The battle

- Transform!

When the smoke disappeared, a little frog appeared on the place where I was.

- Good idea! C'mon!

And he entered on the passage. I just looked.

"Is it safe?"

- Hurry up Sakura! It takes at last 5 minutes to across!

"Okay... Here I go..."

- Wait a minute! - I said while entered on the passage.

III – The battle

I entered on the passage and looked around. The walls and the cellar were full of grass.

"I better get hurry…"

Exactly 5 minutes passed when I saw light.

"Finally, the exit!"

When we gutted out of it, I understudied that something was wrong.

There was 3 sound ninja: Orochimaru, Kabuto and Kimimaro. I returned to my true form.

Kabuto saw me and said while ran to me:

You're already here? You'll wish never gutted out there!

I put my gloves on my hands and get ready to him. He was at the distance of 1 meter, when I heard a sound like a thousand birds.

"This is…"

Chidori! – screamed Sasuke while hit Kabuto with Chidori, but he used a kawarimi and gutted safe.

Are you ok? – he asked me.

Yeah, I'm fine.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the air, behind the three enemies, with chakra on his hand.

- Rasengan! – he said while hit on Kimimaro, but he didn't use a kawarimi.

- Yeah! One at less! – he screamed truly happy.

Orochimaru turned a round and a sword was expelled for his mouth and hit on Naruto's stomach. He opened his eyes surprised and, when Orochimaru made the sword disappear, Naruto start to fall freely.

Naruto! – I screamed while started to run.

"Hang in on! Please, Naruto, hang in on!"

I jumped and cached Naruto's body in the middle of the air.

"Ok! Now, get out of here!"

I turned a round and returned to near of Sasuke-kun.

"Don't die!"

I opened his jacket…

"Don't die!"

And tacked out his shirt.

I put my hands on the top of the injury.

"Focus chakra…"

Green chakra appeared on my hands and I started to heal the injury.

"Don't die!"

The injury was half healed…

"Don't die!"

Kabuto return to attack.

- Sasuke-kun, don't leave them get close! – I asked with out look at him – If they interrupt the heal, Naruto will die!

"Don't die!"

- Don't worry! – he said – They won't get close at all!

Kabuto smiled and sanded shurikens, but Sasuke intercepted it.

"Just a little more…"

The injury almost disappeared.

"C'mon, Naruto, breath! Open your eyes!"

Slowly he restarted to breath. Even more slowly he opened his eyes.

- Sakura-chan? What happened?

- Shh! Don't talk!

Naruto looked to my hands and for sure understudied what happened.

Sasuke was fighting for 10 minutes when I said to Naruto:

- You're no more in danger.

He started to get up, but I stopped him.

- What the hell you think you going to do?

- Help Sasuke.

- No! Stay here and rest!

- But…

- Naruto, if you don't rest I swear, I'll make you faint!

- What about Sasuke? He can't handle the 2 of them!

I looked to Sasuke-kun. He had one kunai on the right hand and another on the left hand, stopping Kabuto and Orochimaru's attacks.

- You're not done Sakura?

- I'll help him.

- But, Sakura-chan, you aren't…

- Shut up Naruto! – I said dangerously while get a kunai and stop Kabuto.

- I'll be your opponent. – I said him with a cold smile.

- So Sakura, - he said – show me how much you grown up.

He advanced…

"Down! Kick! Another hit!"

Kabuto felt on his back.

- Stop playing around with me! – I said – I'm not the same that you knew!

- Yeah, you have the same strong that Tsunade-sama has.

- There is one difference: - I replied – I'm younger than her.

He sanded shurikens, I avoided them, but they returned and hurt me on my arms.

"Strings? This could be troublesome…"

Kabuto put his hands in front of his face and focused chakra on it.

"Ok, this is bad! I don't want to use _it_, but if this gets worse, I'll have no choice…"

He attacked 1, 2, 3 times, and I escaped for the 3 of them.

"Left, right, back…"

On the 4th try, I jumped and appeared behind me, and tried to attack me on the heart, I avoided it and he hut me on the stomach.

"Hugh! That hurts!"

When I return to the floor, I almost felt, and started to cough with lots of strong until…

_Continue on the next chapter…_

Well, this is the 3rd chapter… On the next one, _Revelations_!

Please, review!

Liked it?

Don't liked it?

Have some opinions?

Review, please!


End file.
